


In Memoriam

by Igrain



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igrain/pseuds/Igrain
Summary: Джек, Гвен и Йанто находят кое-что, оставленное Тошико





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Memoriam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71026) by [Kirsteena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsteena/pseuds/Kirsteena). 

> Запрос на перевод отправлен в декабре 2018 года

– Джек?

Гвен прошла через кухню в зал, где сидел Джек, разложив перед собой бумаги.

– Думаю, ты захочешь это увидеть.

Джек, нахмурившись, глянул на Гвен. Она держала что-то в руках, и очевидно, была чем-то расстроена.

– Что это? – спросил он, кивнув на эту вещь.

– Дневник, – ответила Гвен, устало садясь на диван, и отдала Джеку эту вещь. – Она вела дневник.

Джек уставился на него, как будто он мог ожить прямо у него в руках.

– Я не знал, – наконец проговорил он, осторожно открывая дневник. Там, страница за страницей были аккуратно исписаны Тош. На обратной стороне было несколько страниц с кодами. Это были пароли, которыми должен был воспользоваться Джек, если бы с самой Тош что-то случилось. Но вот остальное...

– Она не должна была, – сказал Джек, пролистав дневник. – Вы не должны ничего записывать.

Йанто, молча стоявший в дверях и наблюдавший за происходящим, зашёл в комнату. В руках у него был чёрный мусорный пакет.

– Я больше удивлён тем, что она писала его от руки, – прокомментировал он, садясь по другую сторону от Джека и заглядывая ему через плечо. – Я бы скорее предположил, что он будет на компьютере.

– Может мы...? – Гвен не договорила.

– Она бы не стала возражать, – сказал Джек, убирая книгу в коробку. – Она знала, что мы его всё равно найдём.  


Йанто сидел на довольно потрёпанном диване в хабе, когда Джек нашёл его. Джек присел рядом с ним и молча подал стакан воды, глянув на то, что читал Йанто. Дневник Тош.

– Интересно? – спросил он.

– Её первые дни здесь, – ответил Йанто, слегка улыбнувшись.  


** _3 мая, 2004_ **

Кажется, большую часть времени я просто брожу вокруг. Я забыла, какими слабыми становятся мышцы, если ими долго не пользоваться. Камера была достаточно маленькая, там можно было только сидеть, лежать или стоять.

Но боль в мышцах – это хорошо.

И нормальная одежда. Это конечно странно, но я скучала по юбкам и высоким каблукам. А шёлк кажется самой прекрасной вещью в мире.

Ладно, лучше поговорю о новой работе. У меня трое коллег. Первый – Йен. Медик. Он отлично помог мне освоиться. Кажется он здесь уже три года. Он умный (не то чтобы я думала, что Джек мог принять на работу кого-нибудь не умного). Он одинок, но то, как он смотрит на Джека... Он точно гей.

Потом – Сьюзи. Она эксперт по оружию и заместитель Джека. Есть в ней что-то такое, что меня настораживает. Но, возможно, мне просто кажется. Я так долго была в одиночестве, что теперь мне сложно судить о других людях.

И наконец, Джек. Не думаю, что смогу облечь в слова всё то, что о нём думаю, хоть мы и знакомы совсем недолго. Он... харизматичен, но очень загадочен. Даже Йен и Сьюзи знают о нём не так уж много. Они пробили его по базам, и его в них нет. Как будто его не существует. Меня это не особенно беспокоит, хотя и должно. В конце концов, скоро это станет моей работой: скрывать людей так, чтобы казалось, что их не существует, или изменять данные.

** _7 мая 2004_ **

Сегодня я впервые видела пришельца.

Пришли данные о том, что кто-то напал на людей в Квинс-Аркейд. Это было то... существо. Я пыталась не глазеть на него, но кажется, мне это не удалось. Оно двуногое, фигурой немного похоже на человека. Странно, но оно носит одежду. Но его лицо...

В глаза сразу бросаются зубы. И да, они нужны именно для того, о чём вы подумали. В Торчвуде их называют «уивилы». По всей видимости, они проходят через Разлом – их довольно много в Кардиффе. Они обычно живут в канализации, но иногда выбираются оттуда в поисках еды.

Мы побрызгали на него тем, что Джек называет «анти-уивильный спрей», успокаивая, чтобы увезти обратно в канализацию. Надеюсь, оно не скоро вернётся.

Не думаю, что смогу когда-нибудь забыть, как впервые увидела пришельца, _в реальности_ увидела. Как если бы ты смотрел на картину и внезапно осознал, что главное в ней совсем не тот милый, приятный пейзаж, о котором ты думал, а страдания, боль и разрушения на заднем плане.

Впервые я поняла, для чего нужно существование Торчвуда.

** _12 мая 2004_ **

Я надеюсь, что окаа-сан в порядке. Я скучаю по ней.  


Йанто посмотрел на Джека.

– Окаа-сан? – спросил он.

– «Мама» по-японски, – ответил Джек, грустно улыбнувшись. Он умудрился обнять Йанто.

– Что тогда случилось?

– Когда я вытащил её из тюрьмы ЮНИТа, одним из условий освобождения было то, что она не должна видеться с матерью. Все боялись, что мы нашли не всех из тех, кто пытался её шантажировать, – ответил Джек.

Йанто содрогнулся.

– Я думал, ЮНИТ – «хорошие парни», – пробормотал он.

– Хорошие, когда хотят такими быть, слепы во всех остальных случаях. Доктор прав насчёт них.

– Её мать знает? – с любопытством спросил Йанто.

Джек вздохнул.

– Да. Я заходил к ней пару дней назад. Рассказал не всё конечно, но достаточно. Она придёт на похороны.  


Гвен лежала на диване, опираясь на Риса, и читала. Рис как всегда щекотался, пытаясь отвлечь её.

– Прекрати, – она сделала вид, что раздражена, но тут же рассмеялась.

– Ладно, что там у тебя? – спросил он, заглядывая ей через плечо.

– Дневник Тош, – ответила она, устраиваясь обратно. Рис тут же посерьёзнел, зная, что для Гвен значила потеря друзей.

– Правда? Хочешь почитать вслух? – Он хотел помочь Гвен хоть как-то, и если дневник Тош поможет ему лучше понять происходящее, он с радостью его почитает.

  
**_2 февраля 2005_**

Сегодня я впервые увидела, что случается, когда ты уходишь из Торчвуда.

Ну, «уходишь» не самое верное слово, как мне кажется. Вчера Йену дали реткон. Ему стёрли память обо всём, что было с тех пор как он начал работать на Торчвуд. Он не знает кто я, не помнит, как сильно мы сдружились за последние несколько месяцев. Чёрт возьми, хорошо ещё, что он помнит, кто он такой. Это так странно. Он был одним из тех, кто принимал меня такой, какая я есть.

Я спросила Джека. Заставила его рассказать мне правду. Когда ты прекращаешь работать на Торчвуд, тебе или стирают память и «предлагают» новые воспоминания, или тебя выносят в мешке для трупов.

Он показал мне хранилище, в котором лежат тела всех умерших членов Торчвуда. Я спросила, что говорят членам семьи. Обычно они подбирают тело и делают его максимально похожим на тебя, а потом отдают его семье для уединённых похорон. Уединённости уделяется особое внимание.

Иногда я задумываюсь: правильно ли я поступаю, работая с этими людьми.

Мне будет не хватать Йена, но его всё чаще в последнее время охватывал стресс. Мне кажется, что это вопрос времени. Теперь нам нужен новый медик. Джек сказал, что у него есть кое-кто на примете.

** _6 марта 2005_ **

Новый медик прибыл. Он милый. Правда милый. Хотя он кажется несколько печальным.

Его зовут Оуэн Харпер. Он молодой, младше меня (это немного пугает). Он не боится бросить вызов Джеку, и это одновременно изумляет и ужасает меня.

Не то чтобы он вообще меня замечал, конечно.

Он неплохо осваивается, и, кажется, принимает пришельцев за должное. В любом случае, лучше, чем я. Посмотрим, что будет дальше.

** _17 марта 2005_ **

Что ж, последние дни были интересными.

В Биг-Бен врезался инопланетный космический корабль, и по слухам, там нашли что-то. Оуэн должен был поехать в Лондон, чтобы выяснить, что происходит. Но... он не смог.

Ладно, я наблюдала за ним. Он был неизвестно где и пьян. Поэтому мне пришлось заменить его.

Притвориться, что я почти ничего не знаю, при этом выведать как можно больше информации для Торчвуда. Так вот, что же было в том инопланетном корабле?

Космический поросёнок.

  
– Космический поросёнок? – спросил Рис. Этого он ожидал меньше всего.

– Тс, – ответила Гвен. – Я пытаюсь разобраться.  


_Ну, это был обычный поросёнок, только с вплетённой в его мозг инопланетной технологией. «Пришельцы притворяются пришельцами»,– единственное, что пришло мне в голову. Использовали поросят, чтобы создать панику и сбить нас со следа. Слухи о том, что премьер-министр убит, оказались правдой. В стране хаос, всё это очень странно. Джек сказал, что сделавшие это пришельцы – Сливины, но мне нужно получить от него больше информации. Иногда он отказывается пополнять базу данных, и это раздражает._

В больнице, где мы хранили труп поросёнка, объявился странный человек. Назвал себя Доктором. Принялся распоряжаться солдатами ЮНИТа так, будто он тут главный. Потом расстроился из-за того, что космического поросёнка убили. Очень странный.

Высокий. Северянин. С большими ушами. Весь в чёрном. Милый парень.

  
Йанто куда-то исчез, а Джек сидел на диване и продолжал читать, улыбаясь при упоминании Доктора.  


** _4 октября 2006_ **

Большинство людей никогда не узнает, что сегодня они почти были уничтожены.

Я не знаю, как это произошло – даже Джек не знает. Призраки, обеспечивавшие электричеством Торчвуд Один... Ими оказались пришельцы, «киберлюди». Они использовали Торчвуд как площадку для вторжения на Землю.

Мы узнали об этом, когда потеряли связь с Торчвудом Один. Вскоре после этого, мы увидели фотографии в новостях. СМИ – самый быстрый способ узнать о чём угодно.

Джек знал их. Киберлюди, так он их назвал. Он объяснил, что, по сути, они изменённые люди. Они берут мозг человека и переносят его в металлический корпус. Ужасно.

Как только он узнал, что действия Ивонн Хартман помогли киберлюдям проникнуть в наше измерение, он оборвал все контакты с Торчвудом Один, хотя мы всё равно отправились в Лондон, чтобы помочь по мере сил.

Я не могу прекратить думать о том, что Джек преследует какую-то свою цель в этой поездке. Я никогда не видела его таким взволнованным. Когда он читал списки пропавших и предположительно погибших людей, у него на лице, всего на мгновение, промелькнуло что-то... Печаль? Ужас? Я не знаю.

В Лондоне было страшно. Увидеть такое, зная, что внутри – ходячие жестянки (это слова Оуэна). В них ещё были люди, но их превратили во что-то такое жестокое, такое безэмоциональное, такое одержимое...

Мы смогли спасти от них нескольких гражданских (когда я перестала воспринимать себя гражданской?). Огромные пушки, которые Джек заставил нас взять, работали просто прекрасно.

Мы не видели, что их остановило, но внезапно они все повернули и пошли обратно к зданию Торчвуда Один – и тут же пропали. Как будто их и не было. Люди начали выходить из укрытий, они праздновали то, что остались в живых.

И начали искать виноватых. Правительство. Террористы. Какое-то вещество в воде. Что угодно, только бы не признавать реальность.

Иногда меня удивляет, насколько они не хотят замечать то, что у них под носом, но я их понимаю. Я бы,наверное, сделала то же самое. Каждый справляется, как может. Для большинства, это путь отрицания.

Я не могу не думать о том, что мы могли сделать больше. Но я знаю: мы спасали жизни. В следующий раз мы будем готовы. Я уже работаю над этим.  


– Йанто? – Джек позвал своего любовника, делавшего в этот момент кофе. Йанто внезапно показался в дверях.

– Да?

– Она пишет о том времени, когда ты к нам присоединился.

– О!  


** _18 февраля 2007_ **

У нас в Торчвуде новенький. Йанто Джонс, родился и вырос в Кардиффе. Делает отличный кофе.

  
– Делает отличный кофе? И всё? – запротестовал Йанто.

Джек не смог сдержать смеха, глядя на то, как обиженный Йанто выходит из комнаты.  


** _5 июля 2007_ **

Хотела бы я стереть себе память, но, по крайней мере, я теперь в курсе.

Оуэн спит с Сьюзи. Могла бы догадаться, что он не заинтересуется кем-то вроде меня, но Сьюзи?

Я узнала случайно. Они выходили из хранилища. Друг за другом, растрёпанные. Они не знали, что я была там. Я работала в архиве. Но этот случай, и то, как они обменивались шуточками – это же очевидно.

Мне больно. Я должна была догадаться, но всё равно больно.

  
Джек тихо вздохнул.

– Ох, Тошико, – грустно проговорил он. – Из всех людей, влюбиться в него.

  
**_31 ноября 2007_**

Почему мы не замечали этого? Оглядываясь в прошлое, замечаешь все тревожащие признаки. Изменившееся поведение – даже Оуэн признал, что должен был заметить это.

Очевидно, они расстались пару месяцев назад. Его это не обеспокоило. Он сказал, что она просто начала отстраняться, а ему было «влом заморачиваться».

Типичный Оуэн.

...и да, он мне всё ещё нравится.  


Гвен выпрямилась и посмотрела на Риса.

– Тош пишет о том времени, когда я пришла, – тихо сказала она.

Рис обернулся к ней.

– Это когда ты получила назначение в специальный отдел? – сказал он с лёгкой улыбкой. В его голосе не было той горечи, что раньше.

– Да.  


** _5 декабря 2007_ **

Ещё один новичок. Знаете, меня это нервирует. Я привыкаю к ним. Иногда я думаю, каково Джеку, скольких он видел приходящими и уходящими?

Кстати об этом, сколько он уже здесь?

У меня создаётся впечатление, что уже давненько, но записи о нём заблокированы. Даже у меня не получилось их взломать, а я пыталась! Как и Йанто. И Оуэн.

Гвен кажется нормальной. Она... она как глоток свежего воздуха, во всём.

Я думаю, это как раз то, что нам нужно. Она напоминает, каково там, в реальном мире. Так легко отстраниться от всего происходящего, забывая о том, что для нормальных людей это совершенно ненормально. Гвен напоминает нам об этом. Слишком много раз я меняла данные, меняла целые жизни, не осознавая, что я меняю жизни.

Может быть, время от времени нам необходимо такое напоминание.  


Гвен взглянула на Риса.

– Любимый, приготовишь кофе? – спросила она.

– Не читай дальше без меня, – Рис встал и поцеловал Гвен перед тем как уйти на кухню.

– Обещаю, – ответила Гвен, глядя ему вслед.

Она перевернула страницу и начала читать. Рису не нужно об этом знать.  


** _5 июля 2008_ **

Это случилось снова. Сначала Сьюзи, теперь Гвен. Почему он не замечает меня?

** _12 июля 2008_ **

Последнее время в моей голове слишком много всего, мне нужно время разобраться со всем этим. До сих пор не уверена, что смогу записать всё это.

Для начала, Мэри – какое бы у неё ни было настоящее имя, к какому бы виду она ни принадлежала. Я не ожидала, что окажусь в постели с ней. Думаю, сперва это был рикошет. Я чувствовала, что в хабе что-то происходит. Это было не так, как со Сьюзи. Ещё до того, как я действительно об этом узнала, я каким-то образом почувствовала это. Гвен и Оуэн спали вместе.

Но Мэри затронула что-то внутри мне. Я всегда считала себя гетеросексуальной, но тогда, это чувствовалось чем-то правильным. И хорошим. Боже, это было действительно хорошо. Это продолжалось слишком долго. Потом, когда правда раскрылась, всё стало совсем по-другому. Смущение. Осознание того, что я натворила... во всех смыслах. Ощущения от ожерелья захватили меня, оно изменило меня.

Иногда я ненавижу работу здесь, со всем этим. Но надолго меня не хватает. Не важно, что случится, они единственные мои друзья.

И, если разобраться, я всё равно люблю его.

Вот. Я это сказала.  


Рис вернулся с кофе и отдал одну кружку Гвен.

– Ну, что дальше?

– Путешествие во времени.

– Путешествие во времени? Ты ведь шутишь сейчас? Так что, ты отправились в прошлое, порыскала там и вернулась? – пошутил Рис. – Надеюсь, ты выбрала хорошее время.

– Не я. Тош и Джек. И не особо хорошее.  


** _15 августа 2008_ **

Я много странного повидала за время, проведённое в Торчвуде, но путешествие в 1941? Такого я никогда не ожидала. Подозреваю, что Джек уже путешествовал во времени – есть в нём что-то такое. Пока мы были там, он будто знал, как подстроиться.

Путешествие назад во времени заставило меня осознать несколько вещей. Во-первых, слышать о расизме и сексизме, бытовавших в те времена – это одно. Но пережить это лично, подвергнуться этому – ужасно. Женщины действительно считались второсортными гражданами, особенно иностранки. Это заставило меня ценить комфорт того, что у меня есть сейчас. Мы все работаем вместе, независимо от пола, расы, а иногда даже вида.

Во-вторых, в Джеке сокрыто много большее, чем кто-либо осознаёт, и не думаю, что я когда-нибудь расскажу об этом хоть кому-то. Однажды, я заставила его открыться мне, но вопросов стало только больше. Мои подозрения о том, что он путешествовал во времени раньше, подтвердились, но, сколько ещё осталось сокрытым. Откуда он? Из когда он? Сколько он уже в Торчвуде?

Я бы никогда не вернулась домой без него. Он знал, как я напугана, но заставил меня сосредоточиться на том, что нужно было сделать.

Очевидно, это сработало, потому что мы вернулись. Но я устала. Из-за стресса я чувствую себя так, будто не спала несколько дней.  


Джек вздохнул и продолжил читать.

– Это будет больно, – тихо обратился он к Йанто.

– Знать, что мы тогда думали? – спросил он в ответ.

– На самом деле нет. Вспоминать, что случилось. Жжение было адским.  


** _21 августа 2008_ **

Последние несколько дней были просто сумасшедшими. Я пытаюсь осмыслить их и не могу.

Я не хочу покидать хаб, продолжать жить, но знаю, что я должна. Пусть даже Джек мёртв.

Не знаю даже, что во всём этом самое сложное. Знание о том, что Джек пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти нас всех от библейского демона, который и существовать-то не должен (и какого чёрта он делал под разломом?), или знание о том, что меня использовали для открытия разлома, показав мне единственное, что я хотела увидеть.

Мою мать.

** _25 августа 2008_ **

Гвен не отпускает Джека. Она сидит там час за часом, смотрит и чего-то ждёт. Мы присматриваем за ней через камеры. В конце концов, нам ещё уборку делать. Она не сдаётся. Как будто верит, что он восстанет из мёртвых.

Но это невозможно, разве нет?

Остальные посчитали, что лучше всего мы почтим память Джека, если продолжим его работу, пусть это и будет сложно. Мы будем делать то, чего хотел бы он – защищать Кардифф и Землю от всего, проходящего через Разлом.

** _2 сентября 2008_ **

Гвен была права.

Чёрт побери, как он вернулся из мёртвых?

Но, Боже, я рада видеть его.  


Джек внезапно улыбнулся.

– Приятно знать, что хоть кто-то был рад меня видеть, – признался он.

– Эй, я тоже был рад, – Йанто внезапно двинул Джека локтем в плечо.

– Ага-ага, секс не считается, – с улыбкой ответил Джек.  


** _1 января 2009_ **

Я много думала.

Эта работа опасная. Были времена, когда мы едва-едва справлялись.

Есть то, что я хочу сказать Джек и Оуэну, но не хочу, чтобы они узнали заранее.

Поэтому завтра я приду пораньше. Даже если Джек будет там, в такое время он обычно просто бродит вокруг. Мне нужно-то всего минут пятнадцать или около того. Я знаю, что сказать. Я запишу это и спрячу в системе. Запись запустится, если файл с информацией обо мне будет закрыт. Это будет значить, что я мертва или приняла реткон.

Надеюсь, её никогда не увидят.

Достаточно мрачные мысли, правда?

  
Рис посмотрел на Гвен.

– Ты видела эту запись? – спросил он.

Она кивнула со слезами на глазах.

– Да. Там говорилось о таких вещах... то, что она хотела сказать. Очень в духе Тош.  


_ **18 марта 2009** _

У нас гость. Из ЮНИТа. Некая Марта Джонс. Её с Джеком явно связывает какая-то история. Одна из тех, что я хотела бы узнать о Джеке. Но он такой, какой есть, и это нужно просто принять.

Что меня беспокоит, так это то, что она из ЮНИТа. Знает ли она мою историю? Я тщательно следила за тем, чтобы об этом знал только Джек, и не могла не интересоваться. По ней было не понять, а поговорить об этом с Джеком мне не довелось.

Кажется, она неплохо поладила с Оуэном. Я решила: что бы ни случилось, я останусь его другом. За последнее время мы,кажется, нашли общий язык. Он был очень мил во время всей той истории с Томми (я всё ещё не хочу говорить об этом), тогда я позволила себе надеяться.

Совсем немного.

_ **20 марта 2009** _

Я иду на свидание с Оуэном!!!!

_ **22 марта 2009** _

Я...

Мне будто вырвали сердце.

** _25 марта 2009_ **

События, приведшие к этому... мы должны были догадаться, правда. Жесткость, она была уже тогда, но спеша спасти Марту, мы не уделили этому достаточно внимания.

Оуэн думал, что сможет договориться с ним, что лесть сработает, но всё, чего он добился от Копли – пуля в сердце.

Но тут Торчвуд выкинул один из своих фокусов – нашли вторую перчатку воскрешения и вернули Оуэна к жизни. Сейчас мне кажется, что признаваться в любви человеку, у которого есть всего две минуты жизни, было не самым верным решением.

Но он оставался жив. И останется жив до тех пор, пока энергия перчатки не иссякнет.

Последние несколько дней были адски тяжёлыми. Оуэн привыкал быть... живым? Не-мёртвым? Боже, это звучит так, будто он какой-то зомби. Хотя, с какой-то стороны, так и есть. Но всё же, мы достигли взаимопонимания.

Ему всего-то пришлось умереть для этого. Кажется, это описывает всю мою жизнь.

  
Джек закрыл книгу и задумчиво застыл на пару минут. Йанто тоже не двигался и ничего не говорил.

Наконец он спросил:

– Это всё? Больше никаких записей?

Джек покачал головой.

– Нет. Может, у неё не было времени, а может, она потеряла желание писать.

– Из-за того, что случилось с Оуэном?

– Да. Ну, они хотя бы достигли взаимопонимания.

– И что теперь делать? – спросил Йанто, забирая дневник у Джека и глядя на обложку.

– Делать?

– С этим.

Джек немного посидел в тишине, потом глубоко вздохнул:

– Я хочу сохранить его в целостности. Там, где мы сможем смотреть на него. Все мы.

– Что-то вроде памятника, посвящённого им?

– Да.

– Мне нравится.


End file.
